ABSTRACT - OVERVIEW The overall goal of the proposed renewal of the Rush Alzheimer?s Disease Core Center (Rush ADCC) is to continue to support the performance of cutting edge and innovative research on the etiology, pathogenesis, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of MCI, AD, and other common dementias, by providing researchers with a stimulating multi-disciplinary environment, and unique and highly valued clinical and post-mortem data, and ante- and post-mortem biologic specimens. The Rush ADCC has been in continuous operation since 1991. It has eight Cores carefully designed to support a variety of timely and important areas of research including studies: 1) of the transition from normal aging to MCI and to the earliest stages of dementia with substantial participation by racial and ethnic minorities, 2) linking risk factors to normal aging, incident MCI and incident AD, and to post-mortem indices of AD and mixed pathologies, 3) that incorporate contemporary high throughput biochemical and molecular data into clinical-pathologic cohort studies, and 4) that link neuroimaging and biofluid biomarkers to contemporary biochemical and molecular data, 5) that support drug discovery pipelines, and 6) that support studies of impaired motor function. The Administrative Core will provide scientific leadership to the ADCC as a whole. The Clinical Core will collect UDS and additional data on Blacks without dementia and work to obtain brain autopsy. The Religious Orders Study (ROS) Core will follow older members of Catholic religious communities who have agreed to annual evaluation and brain donation at death. The Latino Core will collect the same data as in ROS on older Latinos without dementia and work to obtain brain autopsy. The Neuropathology Core will process, store, evaluate and distribute biospecimens obtained by the Clinical, ROS, and Latino Cores. The Outreach and Recruitment Core will provide a wide range of educational programs to support outreach and recruitment of racial and ethnic minorities into the Clinical and Latino Cores, and other NIA funded initiatives. The Data Management and Statistical Core will continue to provide the infrastructure that allows all other Cores to be maximally successful and impactful, and will provide statistical support to users of ADCC resources especially junior investigators and trainees. The new Research and Education Component will provide a structured program of mentorship across the ADCC, Rush University of the Rush ADCC strategic partners.